The Demon Hunters: Origin
by Limitless Lunacy
Summary: Reboot version of The Demon Hunters by Azure Arpeggio. Demon invasion has begun, bringing the chaos in Elrios. Elgang, the infamous group that already save the Elrios once, can't involved anymore and seeking a help to one unique group that specialize to annihilate supernatural creature, known as Demon Hunters. NEED OC.
1. Signup Sheet

Chrono: Okay, this is the signup sheet for Demon Hunters: Origin, a reboot version of the original Demon Hunters by Azure Arpeggio.

...

Name:

Age:

Class:

Appearance:

Weapons:

Skills (including active, special active, and hyperactive):

Special Ability:

Combat Technique:

Personality:

And this is the example sheet.

...

Name: Jun Kusanagi

Age: 22

Class: Devil Aggressor

Class Tree: Swordsman - Anarchic Swordsman - Devil Aggressor (or also known as Deadly Aggressor)

_Appearance: _

Wearing black vest (like Diabolic Esper) with two black chains bent down into tail with black steel stings linked with the chains, black long gloves that sometimes vanished automatically when using Crimson Buster, wears red crystal necklace with black chains linked with the crystal holder, white pants with red and black lining and black shoes with red and blue outlines at heels, demonic arms (in seal form) with Devil Aggressor crest on each back of his hand. Has red spiky hair with golden patch on the center, two black horns at side of his head, and golden eyes (only left, while at right was colored blue) with Psi sign on right eye.

Weapon: Trinity (Ultimate Aggressor (6 broadswords), Prime Rebellion (demonic lance), Crimson Buster (demonic arms).), Damned Energy Technique.

_Skills._

Active.

Maximum Rush: launching himself and slashing the enemies with blue flames and soul energy covered alongside the sword.

Crimson Showdown: a kind of demonic rapier appeared and wielded by Jun, and slashing all enemies relentlessly.

Special Active.

Blood Stinger: releases the blood energy alongside his sword/lance and quickly break through his enemies in single line.

Crimson Exile: deplete all of his Devil Gauge to radiate an aura then walk through enemies, damaging each enemy he passed by.

Maelstrom Predator: he drive his 6 sword and spin them like vortex with blue flames, and continuously slashing his enemies in the air or at the ground.

Dread Shock: falling 4 demonic lances toward enemies, cause powerful shockwave and petrify.

Rampage: assaulting his enemies with several combo with his demonic arms. More damage was gained than Devil Assault. More styles for this skill, depending on the kind of enemy he faced.

Hyperactive.

Eternal Damnation: releasing most cataclysmic energy that cause permanent curse toward enemies when spelled at middle of crowds or bosses, ended with black energy explosion.

_Special Ability._

Devil Legacy: Change his hair to red and crimson eyes. Using Aura of Rebellion as main manifestation of his power, and empowering the Crimson Buster. Automatically triggered when using Disastrous Sword (his Secret Art, like Ara).

_Combat Technique:_

He wield his swords using Psychokinetic ability, causing he wield 6 swords at the same time, and also he using Prime Rebellion and Crimson Buster for additional attack.

_Personality: _

Frequently showing his mature side than his lunatic demeanor, but changed to devilish and brash also very cruel and cold. His maniac grin always been exposed when facing bosses and another demons, and also turn to heartless monster when he got angry.

...

Oh, one last thing, one person is only allowed to insert one OC, not more so, what are you waiting for? Fill the sheet and register your OC in Review, so there's no spam on the PM. Well, see ya in the prologue! XD

OC slot left: 12 (sorry, I just insert Aoi too, and her info were incomplete so I'll describe it in the story.)

Note: I'm sorry if this is disturb you but for Velder International Academy: Second Year will be given the status On Hold till I was completing the prologue of this story, maybe.


	2. Beginning of all evidence

Alright, this is the prologue.

Elsword doesn't owned by Corrupted Code Chronosphere.

X-X

Far away from main village of Sander, there's a huge building, which the previous owner was the richest person in Elrios, now the owner is the proprietor of one unique group that specialize to hunt supernatural creatures such as demons.

Inside the building, or should I say mansion or guild, there's a male with red-blonde spiky hair just sitting at couch with lazy pose, while a female with long magenta hair, wears white scarf, red robe with some ribbons behind her waist that fell down like tails, black short pants and black high heels that preparing some drinks for her partner.

"Yeah, silent as always..." she said while putting the glasses of wines and two bottles. "Silent is the best situation in Sunday you know? No one will disturb us." The female just let out a sigh.

Then his tablet were vibrated, noticing something has incoming. "Huh, what now?" the male raise his left hand and the tablet is floating toward him. "An e-mail?" he open the mail and seeing the subject. "'Help us! The Demon Invasion has begun!'?"

'From: Elsword Sieghart.

Sorry to interrupt your weekend Jun, but we need help for handling these demons in whole 8 village. We can't defeat him because the power source were looks like come from Underworld. We need someone who specialized to exterminate them.'

Then the red-blonde haired male named Jun saw 8 attachment, contains 8 photos of Hell Gate stands at 8 village. "Wait, how about Lanox?" the female looked at Jun. "Hold on for a second." He take long breath and close his eyes. In short time, he open his eyes again and looked back at the female. "No, Lanox was neutral. No indication of invasion on that village." Jun then put the tablet on the table, then ease his right arm. "Okay, first location is Ruben! Kronos, prepare the gate to Ruben." Then one of his drones transformed into a gate. "You ready Aoi?" he looked at the magenta haired girl named Aoi. "I'm ready as always."

_In Ruben..._

They finally arrived at Ruben, and Jun surprised that the village is a total chaos. "Oh my god!" he looked around. "This is absolutely a wreck now. How are we gonna find the gate?" Jun bow his head a bit. "I remember where the location is. It's near the Tree of El." Then they both were ran at the Tree of El.

_At Tree of El..._

They both were arrived at the huge tree, and also the magical stone gate. "That's quite big than I thought." Jun mumbled under his breath while looking at the gate that start to open a huge black rip. "Prepare yourself." They both entered into battle stance.

Burst of scarecrows and other lesser demons were flooded the territory. And then Aoi and Jun split onto two random directions, defeating all demons with brute force.

"Maelstrom Predator!" Jun dashed straight and spin his own Ultimate Aggressor.

"Inferno Overdrive!" Aoi also dashed and spin her great scythe.

They both were dancing with their weapon, killing every single demons that faced them.

"Rampage!" he then roughly winch one Mega Scarecrow (like in Devil May Cry 4) and wildly attack another one with the scarecrow in his demonic arm. "Easy Jun. You don't have to act lunatic like that." Aoi smiled nervously. "Those bitches now start to piss me off." He growled. His partner was just let out a nervous chuckle. "That's your natural attitude Jun. Can I let out my hyperactive?" she begged to her leader. "I'm tired now so burn them to ashes." Jun ran toward the safe place. "Okay. Rising Sun: Aftermath!" massive ball of crimson flames were floated above all scarecrows, burning all of them in seconds.

"Jun, it's your turn now to destroy that artifact." Aoi point her thumb behind. "Let me recover my stamina first." He stretch his back, letting his seal crest glow. He groan a bit, then stand up and picking up his weapon. "I just smash this lance, and everything is over, for now." He mumbled again then... A loud sound of smash heard, and some remnants of the gate fall to random place. "Heh, that's quite easy..." Jun placing his lance on his shoulder. "Quite easy if you act crazy like the last time..." Aoi gave a poker face to him. "Whatever." He roll his eyes and create the same gate. "Let's go home." They both vanished, leaving the fragment of the Hell Gate in silence.


	3. Hot winter

As always, thanks for your OC's submission.

X-X

"Huh, that was awesome!" Jun cheered and lay his back at the couch. "Yeah, pretty awesome." Aoi just sit at another sofa. "Yet some lesser demons that surely annoy me is just the Mephisto and Faust, except I use guns to kill them." He huffed rough. "Why don't you learn the marksmanship, with me?" she offer Jun to doing some advancement. "Not a right time."

Then a doorbell rang inside the mansion. "Who is that?" Jun stares at the door. "Aoi, could you open the door?" he ask to Aoi. "Okay." She walk toward entrance and open it, then she saw a male and a female, one has pitch-black hair, while another one has indigo hair. "Oh, welcome back!" Aoi greet them both warmly. "How was the survey?" Jun asked to the black haired male. "Nothing suspected, except whole purplish twilight sky on Lanox." He try to joke around. "That wasn't I want to talk about. Did you see the Hell Gate on that place?" Jun place his hand at hips. "Like in the e-mail you received last time, there's no Hell Gate." He lazily land his ass on the same couch with Aoi. "Fuuuu... I'm so tired." Much like Jun, the indigo haired female lazily collapsing her body at the (wrong) sofa. "Lazy as always, that's Sefi and our leader Jun." the black haired male roll his eyes and sighed. "Watch it Sefi, who's the person you've overlay?" Jun simply stared at Sefina that bury her head at his chest. "Eh?" Sefina don't know how to react, but remain silent while blushing heavily.

A scream of shame rang till outside. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should aware at around myself!" she bows many times. "That's not a big deal actually." Aoi, which seeing the accident, just putting her palm on face. "Jun, wear your clothes! Do you still want to show your freaking body that full of marks just like that?" Aoi cross her arms on her chest. "Why not? It's hot, you know?" he remain to be shirtless and just wearing black short pants. "Geez, just look at outside." Jun lazily walk to entrance and open the door, then he surprised that whole land of Sander were fully covered with snow, plus snowflakes were falling down. "What the..." his mark color instantly turned to red, anticipating the decreasing body temperature. "I didn't know that this month is November."

But then some waters were flowing over the snows. "Uh oh, someone's angry... hey guys, we're in trouble!" Aoi come to Jun in instant, with Sefina and the black haired male now named Kaito. "What is it-" Kaito blinked many times, didn't believe that some Basilisk and of course the boss, Belial was finally show up.

"Grrr... this is why I hate winter..." his flames that covering his body start to vanish by snowflake. "I don't think the same thought of yours..." Jun lay his back at Belial's tail. "What the..." Belial sway his tail, wiping Jun away. "Heheh... now I can beat you up just with single attack-" he surprisingly stared at Aoi, Kaito and Sefina that pushing huge snowball after finishing all Basilisks. "What was that for?" Jun stared at the trio with poker face. "You won't know unless you throw this." Aoi let out a smirk, while Jun was just pursing his lips, knowing Aoi's cunning plan. "I'm ready for cold and bloody downfall!" Sefi cheered up. "Alright, let's do this!" he summon a fair sized magic circle then shoot a spider web through portal to trap Belial. "Here we go!" Jun thrown a huge snowball with huge spirit arm, shutting the wild, blazing flames on Belial's body. "Your turn Aoi!" the Abyss Queen dashed against Belial, preparing her scythe.

"Flame Dance: Karma!" she dance and swing the huge bladed flame scythe, damaging Belial with pretty brute force.

-BELIAL: HP 80% LEFT-

"Okay, I'll deal another one. Blood Scythes - First Step!" she thrown a scythe and with a chance she got the target. "Ready for the next step!" after throw her scythe, she immediately stab her ax/tomahawk at Belial's uncovered body.

-BELIAL: HP 65% LEFT-

Belial was about to recovering his flames, and he did it successfully. "Did you have a brains to stop me?" he evil laughed. "Yes, even it's bigger than your nut sized head." Jun was holding a cannon that looks... devastating. Everyone stared at the Devil Aggressor with surprised look. "What are you looking at?" he stares back at them. "Ah nothing, just... I was 'astonished' seeing one of your previous invention." Aoi stared away. "Dude, are you crazy?" Kaito slightly shrieked. "Err, no. I'm normal." He joked. "Now give me a time guys, because I'll destroy this blazin' buffoon!" Jun taunt Belial with a smirk. "What in the whole hell did you said to me?! You'll regret this! I'll condemn you, with the power of Hell Conqueror!" he roared and blaze of flames burst out. "Huh, this is annoying..." Jun restore back his drones and engage another one into wing-like weapon. "Another of his invention..." Aoi was just placing his hand at hips. "You didn't discharge your cannon?" ask Sefina to Jun. "No. I'll make it quick." He then randomly throwing unlimited red energy needles to whole Belial's body. "Huh, it's finished." Jun wipe his sweat. "You have a sweat?" Kaito lift one of his eyebrows. "Are you doing acupuncture?" Sefina ask again. "No, just see this." Jun clap his own hand and instantly the needles exploded.

-BELIAL: HP 20% LEFT-

"...why you little brat!" Belial growled while his body was start to weaken. "Who do you called, 'brat'? Besides, if you want to stay your own ugly butt and die, I'll grant your wish..." Jun suddenly tilt his head aside, letting a gun caliber popped from his neck. "It's over." And... -gun shot- sparks were fly around, leaving a big burning soil. "Kaito..." Jun call the black haired Warbeast. "Yes?" he just placed his hand at waist. "You strong enough to lift my hellish lance?" Kaito let out a defeated sigh, because he'll make sure that he can't lift it. "Fine."

At first, Kaito think Jun's demonic lance was surely heavy, but when he finally grab it, the lance wasn't fell heavy at all. "It wasn't bad than I thought..." he mumble and point the tip at random position. 'How am I gonna make it work?' the lance owner just face-palmed, and grab the handle then easily yet roughly thrust the pointed tip, while Kaito was a bit surprised, expecting that the lance was broken, but it's not. "Why are you so doubted about it?" Jun gave a random stare at Kaito. "Uh nothing, forget it..." he bent his head backward, as if he looked at the sky. "Let's go back and we end this day." They all walk back to mansion.

X-X

Chrono: That was pretty long. Well, see you next time! XD


	4. Am I a Criminal?

Alright, some of the old members like Arua and Cross were back, so I hope Angel were return too.

OC list and their classes;

New OC members:

Kaito - Warbeast  
>Sefina - Unholy Blood<br>Hiroto - Hunter (still base... -_-)  
>Lin - Snake Enchantress<br>Atsuko - Twirling Midnight

Old OC members:

Jun: Devil Aggressor - Psionic Knight (changed to this class)  
>Aoi: Abyss Queen<br>Cross: Fallen Stars  
>Arua: Arctic Blader (somehow he's remind me about Bastian's Cryogenic Predator...)<br>Angel: Skyless Huntress (Oops, got mentioned, but she wasn't appeared for now...)

Okay, so I need 6 OCs more and everything is clear.

X-X

Jun's past story.

_In the middle of a certain room  
>I was staring at whole Lab<br>Looking at all mad scientist  
>that ready<br>to torture me with some experiment  
>with my Psionic power<br>Till I got a severe pandemic  
>Which is everyone said<br>That I'm a person  
>whose has an ability<br>that surpassing the boundary of human's mind..._

_(Written for Psionic Knight's background)_

"Yeah, even a freakin' psycho like me has the most terrible past." Jun place his hand at back of his head. "Can you give us a glimpse of your past story?" Sefina begged to her leader. "I want to know more about you." Aoi cross her legs while stared at Jun. "Looks interesting." Kaito put his feet at the table. "Fine."

_Written in Jun's POV_

I was a little kid, that sitting at someone's lap. Someone I adore so much. That's my mother. Though she's someone I absolutely loathe, still she's my parent. Well at least I don't care who she is for now.

One day, a certain person was invite me to some places that like... Lab. I don't know what're they do next but... you know what's the little kid's mind contain? Curious. "Where am I? What is this place?" I ask to the hooded person. He's still quiet and brought me to another person. "Please lay down." I just sit and lay on the mattress, and rest my head. Then the mattress was moving at my head's direction, inserting my head into some kind of huge holed device. Then the hooded person smiles at me. I slightly looked at him and I know who that person is. That's my dad! "Hope the result is perfect Jun. Just take it easy." I slightly nodded. Then the device is turned on, more blinding light was shining at my eyes.

"How is it Professor?"

"Your son's Psionic power was very high. I'm afraid if it was in wrong hand, it could triggering a cataclysm in this city."

"Hmm... I couldn't find a way to reduce it. How about give it a seal?"

"It could be work but let me check the dominant body part."

Then several moments later I brought into some kind of device that looks spiky. "Easy Jun, it would be okay." He calm me down, not to make it worse to me.

"Are we will doing some Alteration at his right eye?"

"Yes, and please check his heartbeat so I can control his mental."

I could only saw a very bright, white light covering my sight, nothing else beside that. Several minutes later, I can see everything again like usual.

"How's your feeling Jun?" My dad ask me as if I'm fine. "Like usual." I rub my right eye and answer my dad's question. He looked at his colleague. "Jun, can you point your hand to those boxes?" I looked at dad with confused stare. "For what dad?" he place his hand on my shoulder. "Just do it Jun. You'll doing something all of your friend can't do." I still looking at dad with hesitant stare, but my right hand was already pointed at some boxes. "That's right Jun. Lift your arm up, and clench your hand." I simply lift my arm and clench my hand, accidentally destroying the boxes.

"That's a huge success!" everyone around me cheered up, while my dad bring me some blades. "Control this Jun, like you're controlling those boxes." Dad handed me the blades at front of myself, then accidentally the swords levitate like no one touching or grabbing them.

_End of Jun's POV_

"So, that's the origin of your Psionic ability?" Sefina ask to Jun. "Then, where's the terrible part?" Kaito was already gone bored. "You sure you want to hear it? Because it's really gory..." he cross his arm on his chest. "I don't want to hear this..." Aoi close her ears.

_Back at Jun's POV (warning, if you can't stand with this scene, skip it)_

In my age that already 11, I still a young boy that hanging around with my friends in the park near the Lab. Then a random person was covering my mouth and brought me away from all of my friends. I tried to activate my Psionic ability but, no avail, nothing I can grab around.

"Here it is boss, we got him..." the person tossed me to the mad scientist leader. "Good job. Now commence the extraction..." he forcefully lay me at the hard mattress and brought myself into same device my dad use for Alteration. "Okay let's begin!" then the device was turned on, and what I can see is no longer white light, but absolute black. It's a void, like I was in the middle of nothingness. But it wasn't last longer, because my sight was fully red, stained with blood. I wasn't realize I've attract some sharp thing to whole member of Underground Researcher, stabbing it directly at the head. Only the leader was left.

"You guys are seriously need punishment, for messing around with me..." then whole blades that stabbed at all remaining scientists' heads come out. Still, I felt unconscious when I tear him, scratch him till he become so numb. Only a single body, no arms, no legs, no head, nothing but an upper body part was left. When my consciousness was back, what I can do is silent, scared for what I've done.

"Jun, are you there!?" that was my dad looking for me. "Dad!" I run toward him, immediately bury my head in his chest. "I'm scared..." I cried slightly. "There's nothing you afraid at. At least you're save." He pat my hair and then bring me to home.

_End of Jun's POV_

"Yeah, that's my past-" he took a glance at Aoi, which already cover her ears while tears fall down from her face. "A-Aoi, you okay?" Jun immediately hug Aoi, calming her down. "It's okay, you don't have to mind about my past anymore." He pat her head and smiled. "Um..."

"Heheh... that's my past. I just ask this to you all..." everyone stared at Jun.

"Am I a criminal?"

X-X

Haha... is somebody out there can answer this? I don't know.

Review Please! XD


End file.
